Into the future
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: What happenes in the future for Marty and my Oc Jakkie. From a weding to their death. Have fun reading.
1. The weding

**This is future about Marty McFly and my newest OC Jacquelin McCreed. In Brother and sister, she is the new kid. In that story Marty ends up breaking up with Jennifer after she cheats on him with a Tannen. So let's get going. Her is, Marry me.**

* * *

Marty POV

I stood at the end of the isle. Waiting for my bride to be, Jacquelin McCreed to begin her walk. My brother, Dave and my best friend, Jake(Short for Jacob) McCreed(Jakkie's brother) were the best men(I don't know what to say dudes...). My sisters, Christina and Linda were the maids of honor. Than the music began to play. I took in a deep breath as I saw the doors in the back open. Everyone stood and we watched. Jakkie was wearing a white dress that went a bit below her anckles, a white vail and her nikes. I just love that she's not afraid to wear her Nikes to anyplace and with anything.  
The one walking with her was her dad. He was about 6'7 with short blond hair witch Jake had gotten and bright green eyes that were just like Jakkie's. Jakkie had her raven hair in a pixie cut and her green eyes told me she was a bit nervious. I still remember when I had proposed.  
Flashback...  
"Marty where are we?" Jakkie asked. I had covered her eyes with my hands and luckaly she was only 5'1. I moved her along  
"Some where." I said and she groaned a bit annoyed. I kept leading her on, into my house. my sister was still there. She ha gotten to be my height. She wore her nikes, some black jeans, a blue shirt and her glasses. She was reading one of dad's old books. She looked to me and Jakkie and nodded pointing to the hall than holding up 3 fingers and than her left hand. I nodded.  
Than mean that they set it up to the 3rd room to the left. Our guest room. I kept moving Jakkie along with me and into the guest room.  
"Marty where are we?" Jakkie whined and I smirked.  
"Just wait." I said. "Can you close your eyes?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But I don't see why." She said. I could feel her eyelashes brush against my hands.  
"They closed?" I asked making sure.  
"Yes." She said. I moved my hands away and her eyes were closed. I sat her on the bed than pulled out the small box from my pants pocket. I sat next to her before opening the box. I kissed her lightly.  
She kissed back and I raised the box as I pulled away when she saw it her eyes widened in happieness.  
"Oh my god." She said. I smiled  
"Jacquelin Taylor McCreed will you marry me?" I asked. She nodded not being able to speak. I kissed her again and slipped the ring onto her finger.  
End of flashback...  
Next thing I know she was saying I Do.  
"May I have the rings?" the preist asked. Jason, Jakkie's little cousin, the ring barer walked up with the rings but tripped and the rings flew into the air. This won't be good. One ring hit Linda in the nose, the one I would be wearing and I didn't see the one for Jakkie. The croud gasped. I saw a spark in christina's eyes. Before I could say anything she got down on the floor. She tried to lift up Jakkie's foot  
"Whoa what are you doing Chris?" Jakkie asked. She lifted her foot and Christina pulled the ring out from under her shoe before getting it back up.  
'Found it." She said. She handed the ring to me. Linda handed the other to Jakkie. Now we continued with out weding with was kinda akward after that moment.  
I sliped Jakkie's ring on her finger and she slipped my ring on my finger.  
"By the power invested in me by the town of Hill Valley(I don't know if that's a correct statement but to hell with it!) I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the preist. We both leaned in and our lips touched in a soft, pationate kiss. Now I am the lucky man married to Jacquelin Taylor McCreed. Or should I say McFly.


	2. the first child

Part 2: The first kid

Jakkie POV  
I held my baby girl in my arms as she slept. She was just so cute. She looked like her daddy. We named her Marlene. Marty walked into the room. He looked at me and smiled  
"How's our baby girl doing?" He asked sitting next to me wrapping an arm around me.  
"She's a heavy sleeper like her daddy." I teased and he kissed my cheek. Marlene began to wake up. Her eyes opened and she had pail blue eyes like her dad. She was growing raven hair though.  
"Look who's awake." Marty said. I handed Marlene to him and Marlene began to pull on his shirt. She had a veary tight grip for a baby. She was 9 months old now.  
"She seams to like your shirt." I said pushing some hair behind my ear. Marty smiled. Marlene tugged on Marty's shirt.  
"She's got her mother grip." Marty joked. I chuckled a bit. Marlene giggled a bit as a played with her toes. Sooner of later Maelene fall asleep again and Marty got up and wnet to put her in her room.  
Marty POV  
I walked up the set of stairs and turned left into Marlene's nursury. I looked around. The walls were pained red with golden stars. The floor was carpeted and there was a changeing station, a dresser, and Marlene's crib. I layed Marlene in her crib as she slept softly  
She looked so cute when she was asleep. I put a blanket over her and left the room  
Downstairs Jakkie was strumming her guitar. I smiled and walked down. She was playing random chords. It was basic but beautiful. Like her. I walked over and sat next to her. She smiled as I hugged her waist. She put her guitar down and turned to face me. She kissed me softly and I kissed back. When she pulled away she said  
"I have something to tell you." She said.  
"Yeah Jakkie?" I asked. She leaned over to my ear and said 3 words that made me smile  
"I'm Pregnant again."

* * *

Sorry this is so short. Next chapter Marty Jr will be in! Yay!


	3. The second and the Last Child

Part 3: The second and last kid

Marty POV  
"Daddy?" I heard a voice ask. My 1 year old daughter Marlene was playing on the floor while I waited "Where's mommy?" She asked  
"Mommy's bringing your brother home." I said. Jakkie had a boy a few weeks ago.  
"Where dose he come from?" Marlene asked. Oh crap. How do I answer that  
"Your moms tummy." I said. Marlene crawled up  
"Did mommy eat him?" She asked. I can't ecape this one now...  
"No mommy didn't eat him. It's complicated Marlene You'll figure it out when your older." I said and Marlene nodded.  
I picked her up and she giggeled. She reached for my hair but the door opened  
"Mommy!" Marlene said as Jakkie entered with a baby carrier. I smiled as Marlene tried to get away from my arms. Jakkie closed the front door than turned to me with her beautiful smile.  
"Guess who." She said as I set Marlene down who began to crawl towards her mom. Jakkie walked over picking her up carefuly and than walked over to the couch and I saw the little boy who was in the carrier. He looked like me but his eyes were a bright green like his mom's.  
"Who's he mommy?" Marlene asked. I picked up little Marty Jr. He looked at me with his big green eyes.  
"That's your little brother Marlene." Jakkie said as Marlene reached out for her hair.  
"Hey little guy." I said as Marty Jr. reached out at my face.  
"He seams to like you." Jakkie said as she set down Marlene who crawled over to me.  
"Bluber." She said. I smiled.  
"No. Brother." I said. She began to play with my shoe laces  
"Bluber." She said. Jakkie picked her up. and Marlene giggled. And now I have two great children... Right?

* * *

Sorry first time I posted this I forgot to save the last line. But this is heavy doc. Scar had to many nicknames!


End file.
